


A rare moment of tranquillity.

by LocalChaoticGremlin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Found Family, OP craved the fluff, Other, brotherly mercs, i had this idea bouncing around f o r e v e r, no beta reader we die like men, reader is not given a specified gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticGremlin/pseuds/LocalChaoticGremlin
Summary: On a rare day off, the mercs and reader have a peaceful evening in and enjoy each other's company.
Relationships: platonic - Relationship, platonic all mercs
Kudos: 21





	A rare moment of tranquillity.

It was a slow evening in a rare day off at Teufort. Engie had cooked a delicious stew for tea and the crusty, fluffy loaf you had made to accompany it had gone down a treat.  
The warm, sleepy atmosphere of the base had all the mercs piled into the living area. Spy had sat himself in his armchair by the bookcase and was smoking contentedly, the smoke creating a comfortable lull in the room. The rest of the mercs had sat (or draped themselves in Demo and Scout’s case) on the various pieces of furniture around the room, bar Pyro who was drawing gleefully on the floor. A cheesy film was playing on the crackly television and thankfully, you had thought ahead of time and brought down a mountain of blankets and pillows for everyone to use. Grabbing a thick pillow and fluffy blanket, you padded over to Sniper who had sat by the arm of the ancient leather sofa and plopped the pillow down to sit on, so your back would rest against the arm of the worn furniture.  
Sniper began to card his fingers through your hair, the soothing motions quickly had you snoozing against his leg. Upon feeling the weight of you slump against his knee, Sniper chuckled lightly and peered at you, seeing you passed out calmly. Seeing this caused a warm feeling of brotherly affection and protection to bloom in his chest.  
Since your arrival at Teufort you had very much become a younger sibling figure to a lot of the mercs (aside from the one time you accidentally called Engie ‘dad’ which made him get misty-eyed and grin happily.) On the battlefield you supported and defended to the best of your ability and off the battlefield, your kind, helpful, genuine personality had allowed even the coldest mercs to warm up to you sooner or later.  
The ending credits of the movie signalled bedtime for everyone as it was far past the witching hour at that point. Medic stood up and stretched before nudging Scout who had nearly fallen asleep himself. Engie muttered something to Pyro who’d been drawing happily for most of the film; standing up and collecting their drawings, Pyro passed Soldier who rumbled out a sleep-laced ‘goodnight maggots’ and they each headed to their respective rooms.  
“Oi, mate” Sniper called out quietly, grabbing Heavy’s attention,  
“Could you take this one up to their room?”  
“Da Sniper”  
“Thanks, mate”  
Passing you over to Heavy, your limp body was cradled delicately in the hulking Russians arms. The soft thump of Heavy’s heart had you curling into his chest in unconscious comfort. Upon reaching your room, Heavy nudged the door open and tucked you into bed, much like he had done for his sisters many a time before. Bidding you a quite goodnight, Heavy closed the door as quiet as the whispering wind and a peaceful hush fell over the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Aight I had this idea bouncing around for d a y s now and i had to write it lest it annoy me forever. I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment if you want to see more of this kind of work :))


End file.
